


I Like You A Latte

by allhomoallthetime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Isaac is sad, Multi, Scott Loves Animals, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, So is Erica, allison is awesome, and its great, at least i think its kinda angsty?, because i love to suffer, but not in detail, erica is a great friend, i wrote this instead of doing my schoolwork, im sorry, isaacs a barista, references to past abuse, they work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhomoallthetime/pseuds/allhomoallthetime
Summary: Isaac Lahey first saw Scott McCall eight months ago. Isaac Lahey has been pining after Scott McCall for those eight months. But between Scott's girlfriend, Isaac's insecurities and the fact that Isaac's just a barista at a cafe that Scott sometimes visits, it doesn't seem possible that anything could happen between them.In that case it's good that a super-attractive, not obviously taken girl by the name of Allison (who totally doesn't remind him of Scott, Erica) just walked through the door. And the fact that she liked the pun he wrote on her cup in an uncharacteristic act of boldness? Bonus.Of course it's just when things seem to be working out for Isaac that they start to get complicated again.





	I Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> lets do this guys

The first time Isaac saw him was eight months ago. He’d walked through the café doors with another boy, laughing at whatever the other had said. He had the brightest grin Isaac had ever seen and Isaac was immediately entranced. He’d stared at the latino boy in a daze until his workmates smug face blocked his view.

“Cute, isn’t he? Looks like a puppy,” Erica had commented, words seemingly innocent but her expression had let him know she’d be giving him shit for weeks. “But close your mouth honey, you don’t wanna catch flies.”

She pranced away back to the register as soon as she was finished speaking. Just before they could order she sent Isaac a shit-eating grin. Isaac had to take a second to question how exactly the she-devil had ended up as his best friend. Though, he hadn’t missed him ordering.

“I’d like a hot chocolate, please.” He seemed so happy and carefree, but Isaac couldn’t find it in him to be envious. He didn’t want that happiness for himself, simply basking in it would be enough.

“Dude, you’re still too weak to drink coffee?” His friend had commented teasingly, and the boy had pouted. 

“It’s too bitter!” He replied defensively. “Besides, Ally thinks it’s cute.” And with that the spell broke.

“You two are so gross.” Isaac distantly heard his friend shoot back but he didn’t register it, too preoccupied by the toxic voices in his head. 

Of course he’s straight. Besides, look at him, do you really think anyone that pure would be interested in you. You aren’t good enough, you don’t deserve-

“Isaac!” Erica was in his face, waving her hands at him, “You in there?” He snapped back to attention, nodding at her and taking the cups from the bench where she’d put them down.

“Sorry, got lost in thought.” He waved away her concerns, letting himself be absorbed in the menial task of making the drinks, calling out names as he finished.

“Scott.” He’d called out after making a hot chocolate, unable to calm the rapid beating of his heart. The boy - Scott - had rushed up to the counter, gently taking the drink from his hands.

“Thanks,” He’d shot him a crooked grin that was so full of light that the darkness inside of Isaac had started to recede, and for moment he wasn’t the boy who’d lost his mother and brother too early, the boy who’d spent days locked in an old freezer, too terrified to cry. In that moment he felt like he had the potential in him to be truly happy and at peace with himself.

Then Scott had left and the moment ended, his darkness settling back into place. But he knew that despite the girlfriend the other boy obviously loved and Isaac’s own shortcomings, he was completely infatuated.

\---

As time went on his crush didn’t go away. If anything, it got stronger. Erica had reached the point where even she couldn’t make fun of him.

“It’s not funny anymore, it’s actually kinda sad.” She’d commented one day, two months after he’d laid eyes on Scott for the first time. He hadn’t replied, too preoccupied with watching the boy, even though he was just on his phone. Erica had sighed.

Scott came into the café every couple of days, there was no consistency in his schedule though. 

Occasionally he came in extremely early, these were the only days he ever ordered coffee, but it was always one of the more sickeningly sweet flavours they offered. Despite that he grimaced with each mouthful.

Once or twice he’d come in late, with red-rimmed eyes and looking completely exhausted. He’d ordered a frappuccino and a muffin. He’d seemed to perk up when Isaac gave him his drink, smiling, albeit weakly, for the first time since he walked in. Isaac had wanted to ask what had happened, if he was okay. He hadn’t.

Mostly he came in around midday. Stiles, his friend from that first time, accompanied him quite often but he just as often came in by himself or with others. 

He always ordered a hot chocolate, to the point where Erica would just ask if he wanted ‘the usual’. Scott had laughed the first time she had and told her that it made him feel like he was “A protagonist on some TV show or something.”

Isaac loved his laugh.

Isaac loved him.

Isaac was so fucked.

\---

Erica always told him that he should talk to Scott, get to know him. “You can’t just watch him from afar like a stalker hiding in some bushes, ’Zac. You can’t live like that forever.” Isaac had replied that she couldn’t say anything considering her feelings for their friend Boyd that she seemed intent on ignoring until they disappeared. 

Erica and Boyd had gotten together four months after that first meeting, and they were the cutest couple ever. They were perfect for each other. Now when she tells him to talk to Scott Isaac doesn’t have a response.

\---

One day, five months after that first time, Isaac’s working with Derek when Scott and Stiles come in. Scott greets Derek cheerily and when Derek replies just as cordially he’s almost too taken aback by the fact that they know each other to see the heart eyes Stiles is shooting Derek. Heart eyes Derek returns.

It’s then Isaac realises maybe he’s not the only one desperately pining after somebody. The only difference is Stiles so obviously likes Derek back.

After the two boys have taken their drinks away to a table Derek turns to him. “You too, huh?” He asks softly. It’s the most vulnerable Isaac has ever seen the other man be willingly, and it feels like a punch to the gut.

Isaac feels a deep sympathy for Derek, so into Stiles, but so damaged by his past. Too scared to ever do anything but imagine what it would be like. Too scared to ever do anything about his feelings. 

Isaac nods and the two share a moment of just pure understanding, both knowing the other’s past and the trust issues because of it. Both knowing that they’re both too scared to ever pursue anything. Both united in the fact that they’ll never be with the person they’d do anything to be with.

Or at least that’s what Isaac thinks, until seven months after he saw Scott for that first time when Stiles and Derek start dating The former had cornered Derek and told him how he felt, that he knew it wouldn’t be easy, but that he wanted to try. Derek had defied all expectations and agreed, leaving Isaac feeling like he was all alone again.

\---

It’s after those seven months that for a second Isaac thinks ‘fuck the girlfriend he’s so obviously in love with, maybe I should just say something’. It’s after those seven months that his crippling self-doubt destroys those hopes and leave him resigned to the fact that he’s never going to be brave enough to say anything, and that he’s probably going to be sad and alone forever.

But it’s eight months after that fateful day that she walks through the front door of the café like a fresh breeze. She has wavy shoulder-length hair, a smile just as bright as Scott’s and a flowy dress. She, like Scott, seems like the human embodiment of sunshine and happiness and just good.

Just like Scott, she’s everything Isaac isn’t. But unlike Scott she holds herself stronger, almost sharply, like she also has a past that haunts her, but she has overcome it. 

Isaac falls just as hard and just as fast. Erica notices, but this time she doesn’t say anything.

“I’d like a mochaccino, please.” Her voice is as sweet as the rest of her and Isaac can’t go through this again. No, he’s not going to just silently suffer and let it eat away at him for months like with Scott. 

This time he’s going to do something, even if he’s rejected. It’ll hurt, but Isaac’s used to pain.

And it’s with that determination that he writes ‘the coffee isn’t the only hot thing here’ on the girl’s - Allison’s - cup. His chest feels tight and he feels nauseous as he hands her the cup but he sticks with his course of action, needing to see it through.

“What did you write on her cup?” Erica whispers curiously after Allison walks away to sit at a table. 

“A pick-up line.” He sheepishly admits, and Erica brightens up immediately.

“I’m so proud of you!” She exclaims pulling him into a hug that’s only interrupted when the next customer clears their throat impatiently.

Isaac sees exactly when Allison reads the text he’d written on her cup. She seems astonished for a brief second before laughing with her hand covering her mouth. Isaac feels disheartened until she turns around. She’s still smiling and her cheeks are red as she winks at him.

When she leaves she waves, almost shyly. Isaac waves back, and for the first time in a long time he looks forward to what’s coming. He feels like he did those eight months ago when Scott gave him that grin for the first time. He feels alive for the first time since he can remember.

\---

After he meets her he stays happy, writing bad pick-up lines on her cups whenever she visits the café. Erica seems less concerned about him and happily reverts back to teasing him. 

Isaac thinks maybe he understands why Derek started dating Stiles.

So naturally life throws a curveball his way.

It happens a month after he first met Allison and Isaac is the happiest he’s ever been. Scott walks in with tear-tracks running down his face and orders his usual ‘sad meal’ as Isaac’s mentally dubbed it.

This time though he’s going to talk to him, Isaac decides. He’s spent enough time imagining it, it’s time to grow up and just do it. Sure the guy’s in a relationship, but Erica always says he needs more friends.

“What happened?” Isaac asks Scott as he hands him his beverage, and upon realizing the bluntness of his statement he quickly adds, “I mean, you don’t have to tell me, I just wanted to know if you’re okay-”

Scott cuts him off with a wave of his hand and a soft, genuine smile. “No, it’s okay, I understood what you meant.” 

His expression drops after a second and he scratches the back of his neck self-consciously, “It’s kinda lame really, but the shelter I work at takes in lots of animals, but not many get adopted. We’re typically a no-kill place, but sometimes we run out of space, and other animals need us, and sometimes they’re just too sick.” He takes a deep breath and rubs at his eyes. “I know that it’s stupid but I just...”

Isaac grabs his shoulder comfortingly and looks him dead in the eyes. “It’s not stupid, in fact it’s admirable that you care so much.”

Scott looks up, and for the first time since Isaac met him he looks… small. In fact, it looks like Scott’s basking in the small, shy smile Isaac’s giving him, like Isaac does everytime he sees the other boy. It’s an opposite that scares him, but in the moment he doesn’t care that Scott has a girlfriend or that nothing’s going to happen between them.

Then Allison flashes through his mind and fuck. Isaac is so in love with two people who deserve so much better than him and what is he going to do now?

But the moment’s over and Scott heads over to a booth with his drink and muffin. After sitting down Scott looks up and gives him another small smile, but this one seems almost bashful. Isaac can already tell that something’s shifted between them and he’s terrified to see what it means.

\---

Allison comes in the next day, but when Isaac reaches toward the pen like he has every time previously he thinks of Scott. His hand stops in midair before retracting and he gives her a plain cup.

He sees her notice, the disappointment, the glance she gives him that he pretends to not see. When she gets up to leave she hesitates before heading toward the counter.

“No pick-up line today?” She asks nervously, but she seems to be trying to play it off as casual, “I was looking forward to it.” 

“I just wasn’t sure if you liked them or if I was just wasting your time,” He admits quietly, staring intently at a spot on the counter that needs to be cleaned. Allison clears her throat.

“Well I do. It’s the main reason why I come here so often. So you better start thinking of one for next time.” She decides, and Isaac finds himself grinning back at her. The moment isn’t even ruined by Erica’s gagging noises in the background.

\---

Allison comes in the very next day and orders a mochaccino as normal, she shoots Isaac a grin as she orders and he already knows what he’s going to write on her cup.

But she doesn’t get an opportunity to read it before Scott comes in. He visibly brightens upon seeing her and she waves at him excitedly.

Suddenly it hits Isaac, “Besides, Ally thinks it’s cute.” 

Ally. As in Allison.

Isaac felt like he was going to throw up. Of course the two most perfect people he knows are dating each other. They’re probably the perfect couple. Isaac is on autopilot as he makes Scott’s drink, the churning feeling in his gut never subsiding. Then he’s hit with another realisation.

He’d just given his number to Scott’s girlfriend.

Scott joins Allison at her table and she kisses him, confirming what he’d feared. He saw Scott’s confusion at her cup, saw her read it aloud.

“I like you a latte, call me?” He couldn’t hear her through the noise of the crowded shop but he could imagine her voice in his head. Underneath the cheesy pick-up line was his number and name so there was no way he could deny it was him.

He saw Scott look up at him and he felt like a deer caught in the headlights, before Erica called his name and he threw himself back into work. He made drink after drink without looking up, too scared to see the disgust, the anger, that was likely showing on their faces.

That was ruined when the pair approached him.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were dating-” He started, frantically trying to explain himself, but Scott cut him off.

“No, no, no, it’s alright. You’re alright. We probably should have handled this better, We’re sorry about that.” Scott looked to his girlfriend for guidance.

“Look, I really like you,” She started, “I’ve liked you since that first time, but I didn’t want to do this without Scott.”

“You like me?” Isaac’s eyes were wide and he felt so confused.

“We both do.” Scott replied. “I told Ally all about you after the first time we met, and so did she when she met you.”

“So we’d like to date you,” Allison finished. “I mean, if you’re interested.” 

Isaac felt completely astonished. “Really? You both want to date me?” 

“Of course, Isaac. Why wouldn’t we?” Scott gave him a huge grin, “You’re amazing.”

“So, what do you think?” Allison was giving him a hopeful look, her soft brown eyes as bright as Scott’s grin.

“I would love to.” And with that Isaac grinned back, a huge, pure grin. Isaac felt more than the potential of happiness, or the warmth of another's happiness, he felt unbridled joy fill him as he looked at the two people he was so in love with. They like him back.

For the first time in Isaac’s life, he felt like everything was going to be good. He knew that there’d be bad moments, but he also knew that he cared enough to work through them.

This time Erica did manage to ruin the moment, as she squealed in the background, but Isaac couldn’t find it in him to care.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I'm kinda terrified about posting this? And idk if I really like it? So any constructive criticism would be hugely appreciated. also i have a bunch of stuff i didnt get to include in this that i wanted to that im adding below:  
> \- Stiles' regular order is black coffee, but adds a shit ton of sugar to it  
> \- Isaac believes that a person's regular drink order represents their personality  
> \- Isaac also drinks black coffee, but without any sugar  
> \- this is bc it's how his dad always had it and also he didnt feel like he deserved anything better. afterwards he cant drink it any other way bc he's too used to it  
> \- I also incorporated that into Scott's and Ally's regular orders - Scott the purest of them all gets hot choc, Ally who is also actual sunshine but had to deal w/ shit (like her mother killing herself and her aunt killing a family bc she was insane) gets a mocha  
> \- Idk its kinda lame but i liked the symbolism and connotations behind it  
> \- Also after a while Isaac runs out of coffee related pick-up lines so he starts writing things like 'you have a nice smile' and 'i like your dress'
> 
>  
> 
> But yeah I hope you liked it? Thanks for reading!!


End file.
